Patience
by Asriael
Summary: John attend, toujours, et il espère, encore...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ceci est mon premier écrit publié sur. Un Johnlock, donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**.

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Bonne lecture**

*'*'*'*'*'*'

John Watson pouvait être patient, très patient, son passé millitaire lui ayant forgé du caractère et certaines qualités pouvant se révélée utile. Surtout lorsque votre aimant se nommait Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock, principal occupation de John.

Sherlock Holmes et son génie,

Sherlock Holmes et son ennuie,

Sherlock Holmes et ses patchs,

Sherlock Holmes et ses enquêtes.

Tout le monde avait fini par connaitre Sherlock Holmes, l'unique détective consultant.

Le détective consultant en question était la raison qui fait que John pouvait perdre sa fameuse patience quelques fois plus facilement. Car chaque règle avait l'exeption qui la confirmait. Celle stipulant que le médecin était extrêmement intransigeant quand il le fallait était confirmée par Sherlock.

Même en matière de petites attentions, John pouvait attendre, pas s'en passé totalement, c'est sur, mais il pouvait attendre, pour les recevoir, car sur une scène de crime, ce n'est jamais le bon moment pour s'embrasser près d'un cadavre, même si Sherlock ne comprennait pas toujours pourquoi, et John lui réexpliquait à chaque fois.

Sherlock, lui, avait donc plus de mal à s'en passé, cela se voyait, lui faire attendre de devoir rentré à leur logis pour une séance d'embrassade passant de tendre a plus violent était pour lui un véritable supplice, et parfois, John se surprennait à s'amuser du manque de ces manies qu'ils avaient leurs retour à Baker Street dont Sherlock était devenu addict.

Effectivement, John s'en amusait, et il préfèrait que ce sois ces petites choses plutôt que ses patchs qui l'occupent.

Bien sur, il n'y a pas que leurs ridicules manies innocentes qui les occupaient, leurs nuits pouvaient être bien remplies aussi, et pour cela aussi, John pouvait attendre également, il l'avait bien fais, en Afghanistan, mais il devait bien s'avoué lui même qu'être toute la journée près de son amant rend la tache plus compliquée.

Au fil du temps, ils s'y étaient fait, d'être toute la journée ensemble sans pouvoir faire la moindre chose qui pourrait trahir leur relation aux yeux des membres de Scotland Yard.

Mais John se dit qu'ils auraient peut être dus le montrer, pour pouvoir encore plus en profiter. Il auraient gagné quelques instant. Que ça sois quelques secondes insignifiantes, ou de longues heures en plus. Ils les auraient tellement voulu.

Car maintenant, ça fais plusieurs mois, plusieurs mois, que John attend, debout, devant la tombe de celui qui était son amant, parfois, il se dit que cela ne sert plus à rien. Attendre, toujours attendre, espérant qu'il revienne, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme si ces mois d'attente n'avait pas été vain.

Il l'avait vu, se jeté du toit, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore espéré qu'il revienne d'entre les morts. Madame Hudson lui avait demander mille et une fois. "Pourquoi ?" avec cet air triste, mélangé à de la compassion.

Et à cela, John ne pouvait répondre qu'une seule chose : "C'est Sherlock." car pour lui, Holmes était capable de tout. Et même si revenir parmis les vivants semblait invraisemblables, _lui_ , pouvait trouvé un moyen. Il en était certain, _lui_ pouvait le faire. Alors il gardait espoir, et il y allait, tous les vendredis, devant sa tombe, continuant à implorer les astres pour qu'il revienne, à souhaiter qu'il ne continue pas à espéré pour rien, à imaginer qu'il n'aurai plus à s'en passer. De leurs manies, qu'il lui manquent tant, des embrassades et des nuits passionnées, qui lui manquent tant...

Et Sherlock, _lui_ , était là, le premier vendredi, triste, à observé John prononcé ses premières complaintes, il voulait y allez, donner ce que voulait son amant, mais non. John allait devoir attendre.

 _John allait devoir faire usage de sa patience._

*'*'*'*'*'*'

 **Keur Keur. J'aimerai beaucoup une reviews si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des conseils quelconques, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes présentent.**

 **A bientôt, peut être**


End file.
